1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of athletic training, and more particularly, to methods, devices and systems for teaching and training soccer athletes to perfect the volley kick.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a volley kick is an airborne strike of a ball, for example, a soccer ball. A volley kick can be extremely difficult to aim because the ball is struck while it is passed in the air. Accordingly, an athlete must possess good foot-eye coordination and timing in order to successfully execute a volley kick. Generally, the volley kick requires that the athlete strike the ball with the front of his foot, ankle locked, and the knee lifted. A great volley kick inspires a collective awe from the fans in the stands. If the shot goes in and hits the back of the net, the crowds usually erupt in loud celebration.
Generally, the easiest time to strike a ball with power is when the ball is already off the ground. By striking the ball while it is in the air, an athlete does not first need to trap the ball. Taking an extra touch to trap the ball allows the goalkeeper a few extra seconds to react. To execute a volley kick an athlete generally needs to determine the location of a ball within the air. The athlete then turns throwing his or her knee and hand upward to gain height. The athlete then kicks and strikes the ball and lands on the kicking foot. Often an athlete will have to jump in the air in order to successfully complete a volley kick. Accordingly, it is very difficult to make contact with the ball let alone accurately kick the ball into the goal while in mid air. However a properly executed volley kick imparts a great deal of spin and prevents the ball from flying wildly over the goal if done correctly. Because of the power and the spin imparted on the ball, the shot can follow an unpredictable path to the goal and prove difficult to defend against. Therefore, the volley kick can play a crucial role in scoring goals.